


Au Revoir, Mon Précieux, Fleur d'Iris Blanche

by BoydTheReaver



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: #ChangeMyMind, (in the sense it can easily be a Sporting Hopefuls fic or a non-despair fic), Age Difference, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Chastity Device, Chihiro is the sweetest l'il thing and Celestia's a massive chuuni tsundere, Collars, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Deepthroating, Demisexual Celestia Ludenberg, Demisexuality, Dirty Talk, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Gags, Hair-pulling, Hands-free ejaculation, Heavy BDSM, Kissing, Love Bites, Misgendering, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Pictures, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Penis, Strap-Ons, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vibrators, not beta read we die like men, rarepairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoydTheReaver/pseuds/BoydTheReaver
Summary: The iris flower in French culture represents a wide variety of things depending on the color, but white irises represent the flower of purity. The flower Celestia has taken on herself to associate Chihiro with.In hindsight, the irony wasnotlost on the Ultimate Gambler.





	Au Revoir, Mon Précieux, Fleur d'Iris Blanche

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah, I couldn't even _wait_. So great is my boner for seeing a cutie-ptootie like Chihiro get bent and spread that I _couldn't_ pass up the opportunity to write these two. 
> 
> Nothing much to say otherwise. Enjoy, ya pervs.

It took longer than she wanted to admit, but Celestia Ludenberg finally began to realize just _how much_ Chihiro meant to her.

It was the little steps that got them this far, really – what with their ordeals in the past. Or to be more specific, it’s how Chihiro eventually made Celestia open up _herself._ She… never quite had a happy family life, to put it politely. Things were always on the edge of frustrating for her, much less with the incessant stream of self-loathing that came from such a life. Her mother dying, her father abusing her and kicking her out on the streets… Taeko Yasuhiro (God, she hated that name) adopted her steely gambler persona as both a means to cope with the stress and help return herself to financial stability. She opened up to truly nobody but herself… or at least, that’s the scenario Celestia has concluded on herself.

Then Chihiro just happened to walk into her life. Strong yet pure, Celestia was _shocked_ to learn that Chihiro was really crossdressing to avoid suspicion from other over his (lack of) masculinity, something that was ultimately swept under the rug by just how _sappy_ he was as a person. And not just sappy, genuinely pure; he was the person, before anybody else, that made Celestia feel comfortable with herself enough to open up to him about her past. And he certainly made due on his promises to get her help. Make her feel welcome among the few friends she feels comfortable enough to call friends.

For the first time in her life, Celestia felt _happy_ around somebody.

This quickly led to the breakthrough that Celestia, normally, did not develop her sexual feelings towards _anybody_ except those she’s particularly close to – somebody who’s demisexual. She considered herself potentially asexual for a long time before being around Chihiro made her open up butterflies in her stomach that she had no idea were there to _begin_ with… and soon, as a result, began the long process of discovering the multitude of ways she wanted to corrupt her charge.

In that particular sense, she succeeded.

Celestia was 18 and still owns her own apartment; she _had_ to get one, given her father kicked her out, the decrepit bastard. She didn’t mind, as she put that part of her life behind her; Chihiro’s too young to know how to manage an apartment by himself, but Celestia made sure he felt at home in her humble little $70,000 abode. The place was amazingly tidied up at this time; it was already the definition of spotless and classy, but Celestia only began to care about impressing others _beyond_ superficial levels when Chihiro walked into her life. So… she can’t say she disapproves.

Really, she feels comfortable enough to go by “Taeko Yasuhiro” now. She still _hated her,_ but not so much now that she didn’t let her closest friends address her as such. Especially not around Chihiro. He was free to call her “Taeko-chan” all he wanted. But still, the overall point was that – shockingly – she wasn’t dressed up in her usual gothic Lolita attires and instead opted for something much more casual. She also didn’t have the exaggerated French accent that made everything she had to say so _Ludenberg,_ but rather a typical dialect of Japanese, particularly with a hint of Kansai in it. Celestia was always ashamed of her accent and even went to voice coaching to not have it be noticeable when she speaks in her thick foreign accent, but it’s been hard. Sighing to herself, the 5’5” gambler leaned at the back of a wall, and _sighed._

Times like this made her as deep in thought as she’s accustomed to being.

Of course, it didn’t take that long for her to snap out of her reverie. Rather, the _distinct_ sound of girlish, whining moans echoing from a certain room (read: her bedroom) made Celestia snap out of her thoughts and simply _smile._ It wasn’t anything truly malicious, but it definitely didn’t imply anything innocent she was doing to Chihiro.

Closer listening only made Celestia grin _more,_ especially upon realizing her duties. _Right_ , _I should probably check up on him, shouldn’t I?_ She made for a certain room that was hidden off from what she _assumed_ was Chihiro’s line of sight. _I should get dressed for the occasion. I can imagine he’ll be_ so happy _to see me.~_

Even in Celestia’s own mind, she was being as infuriatingly cryptic as usual. She saved whatever pleasantries she had for later, though. For now, she had to get into… _uniform._

* * *

Before getting to work, Celestia always took it upon herself to examine some photos of herself and Chihiro during the happier times of their life.

It was oddly bittersweet, seeing a menagerie of photos express the love only a couple could provide. Most of them in the scrapbook _were_ nothing short of actual, safe-for-work endeavors undertaken by the couple… but there was still one picture that well and truly struck out at Celestia.

It wasn't a photo. It was rather a drawing she herself had commissioned. It was obviously not much, but… well, Celestia didn’t even know _how_ to parse its meaning. It was the only collection in this picture that was explicit, but she didn’t mind. If the Ultimate Gambler had to come up with some imbecilic justification as to what _that’s_ doing in her scrapbook, it was to serve as a definitive reminder of her humanity. Something she thought she was lacking for a _very_ long time.

Celestia cracked a grin upon remember just how much the outfit in the drawing mirrored her _own,_ err, uniform of a sorts. It was virtually the same as pictured, with dominant black colors and an undertone of red and a little white. Celestia had to confess, even she never thought herself rocking a dominatrix outfit this well. _Chihiro’s going to be pleased, I’m certain._

Of course, Celestia internally muted out a lot of the whines coming from her bedroom, all of which have been only increasing in desperation and intensity since Chihiro was trapped there. _Well, I suppose he deserves a respite of_ some _kind, now does he?_ Celestia said this with a tiny little smirk as she closed her little memory book, and went to a nearby chest in the dressing room she was in.

It was normally under lock and key, but she always came prepared. Upon inserting the key with a satisfying _click,_ she glanced over the plethora of sex toys at her disposal. Truthfully, the hitachi magic wand made her want to tease Chihiro some more, she dutifully reminded herself the poor boy had to have been kept from cumming for, what, a few couple of days? _He deserves respite,_ she thought, making her put aside the hitachi wand in favor of looking elsewhere.

Suddenly, she saw a six-inch silicone strap-on, and grinned. _This’ll do nicely,_ she thought as she buckled the simple device over her groin. She made a mental note to retrieve a bottle of lube from the other side of the dresser room, which she did in short succession. Taking a deep breath, she had both of what she need in hand (or, well, buckled on in the strap-on’s case), and proudly waltzed out the door.

In a falsetto voice, she cheerfully announced her arrive: _“Oh, Chihiro-chan?~”_

It wasn’t like Chihiro could coherently think right now. Hell, it wasn’t even as though the poor boy could _speak,_ let alone gesture at that little instance of incorrect honorifics. Chihiro was bound on the bed with an armbinder being hooked to the ceiling while a spreader bar kept his legs secure and far apart in a kneeling strappado position… which, as it turns out, was the _last_ thing the mewling crossdresser wanted. He had a chastity cage locked on his groin that has been infuriating him since it’s securing, as well as a rough, black leather collar situated around his neck. And then there was the plug-gag with a head harness reaching all the way to the back of the gag, possible one size too big for somebody as diminutive as Chihiro. As the final complement to his position, a black, leather blindfold left him truly deprived of his senses.

All of this precarious position continued as four vibrator eggs – two on each of his nipples, two on his tiny testicles – buzzed curiously, uncaring to the stifled sobs and moaning cries emitting from such a pitiful sight. Tears of pure _want_ were rolling down the blindfold and Chihiro’s cheeks as he heaved in sobs. His cock ached for release as every part of his body _screamed_ out for pleasure, denied cruelly by the chastity cage that kept his genitals tightly under lock and key. And though a great deal of his face was shielded behind a helping of black leather, it wasn’t inconceivable to assume that the dainty Ultimate Programmer’s expression was _priceless._

Suffice to say, Chihiro Fujisaki looked _ravishing._

Celestia bore a tiny little smirk at he glanced down to Chihiro’s cute, almost-girly ass. _I’ll be visiting you soon,_ she snarked, as she walked over to the bed Chihiro was heavily bound on; she was soon right behind the effeminate boy. Immediately using her manicured nails to rake down the girly teen’s back, she delighted in listening to a contralto-pitched yelp before devolving into a series of similarly-pitched, pained whimpers. And Celestia, craning over to have her hot breath reach Chihiro’s sweaty ear, sent all kinds of shivers down the young boy’s spine.

“Did you miss me, sweetheart?” Chihiro couldn’t see it under the blindfold. But Celestia was smiling devilishly. “I bet you have… haven’t you?~”

Going by the moaning noises made from the gagged young boy, Celestia took that as a yes. _Oh, I’m going to have fun with you,_ she thought, as she gently traced her hand along the steel chassis that locked-in Chihiro’s erection. The Ultimate Programmer’s hips notably buckled in response to this, before Celestia settled a groove, by firmly gripping onto the diminutive young boy’s testicles. As the tortuously-low buzzes continued to torment him, Chihiro _wailed_ as he began sobbing, seemingly oblivious to Celestia’s words:

“I can tell you want this, you know…” Celestia smirked sadistically. “I _could_ let you cum, but… mmm, that’d be no fun for me. You’ll have to _work_ for it, darling.” Standing on top of the bed, Celestia stroked Chihiro’s long, sweaty hair. Celestia spared no expense in leaning forward, breathing cool air into Chihiro’s heated face that made the crossdressing teen _squeal_ in response. “Because if you do… well, I _guess_ I can fuck your pussy until you come, _little girl.~”_

There was something about that intentional misgendering that caused the Ultimate Programmer to shudder in arousal. Chihiro whined as he groaned loudly, wiggling his small ass in the process – as if inviting Celestia in. As tempting as the invitation was, the Ultimate Gambler knew better; she figured Chihiro was _really_ going to need a quick check up, even if it went against his protests. Celestia grabbed a nearby water bottle from a small fridge at the corner of the room _(exactly_ for moments like these), before undoing the blindfold to get a glimpse at those adorable, hazelnut eyes, brimming with tears and rolled up to the back of his head. After placing the blindfold on the side, she then – however temporarily – removed the plug gag, giving way to an adorable boy who was panting like a dog.

“Puh – _Phleash_ – Ta-Taeko – “ Chihiro whined, horny beyond belief. _“I w-wan’t yhuh inside mhe – “_

“You’re simply no good after the state you’ve been left in, dear.” She uncapped the water bottle, putting it close to Chihiro’s ragged lips; going by the buckets he may have literally sweated, she imagine the young boy was utterly _dehydrated._ “Drink.”

Chihiro pushed the water bobble to his mouth and glugged down the bottle, splashing cool water a bit on his face and chest. Normally Chihiro was dainty enough to take his time with eating and drinking, but he was so dehydrated that he promptly took it all into his system. Celestia broke character and grinned.

“Jeez… Chihiro-kun…” Celeste smiled. “I, uh… really left you here for a bit, have I?”

As Chihiro finished drinking, his voice reached an unintelligible whine. Celeste knew enough to know that was a sign of contentment in Chihiro-speak, so she was likely in the clear – even if there was still some concern she wanted to check up on. “You want some time to move your jaw, or do you want me to – “

 _“S-Shut up, pl-please, I…”_ Chihiro _whined_ loudly. _“P-Put it in meeee!~ Pleaaaaaaaaase…!~”_

Celestia cracked an even wider grin at seeing Chihiro beg like that. Rolling her eyes, she began securing the harness plug gag back onto the young boy. “Okay, _fine._ You’re hardly any fun. Anyways…”

Resuming with her thick (and fake) French accent, Celeste did what she was planning to do from the start – unscrew the plug and put it on the side. As the heap of tubular rubber was removed, Celestia found herself greeted with the sight of Chihiro’s tongue sticking out, as if _begging_ for any kind of stimulus. Celestia found it good that she had her strap-on on her, for he was going to get _exactly_ what he wanted.

“Mmmh… oh, fret not. I promise I’ll give you your release. But first…” Flopping out the six-inch piece of silicone in front of Chihiro, she made a motion towards the young boy’s hair, pulling it upward to equalize the height disparity between Chihiro’s mouth and Celestia’s crotch. “I expect you to be a good little whore when I fuck you, okay? No complaints allowed.~”

As Chihiro whining plea was all she needed to hear, Celestia grabbed a deeper handful of Chihiro’s hair and plunged her fake cock inside of Chihiro’s mouth, hitting part of his throat. She knew that, for all of Chihiro’s dainty size, she had sex with him enough times to know he could handle it; he was a good girl, after all, and good girls deserve good rewards.

Chihiro fought his gag reflex as Celestia probed deeper, his cock underneath the belt becoming harder and harder than it already was. He felt his tear ducts swell up once again, the rough silicone prompting a choked sob out of the young programmer – one that _wasn’t_ mired out of non-consent, but pure _want._ Chihiro _wanted_ this, and Celestia _knew_ this. And she was planning to give him every inch of what he craved for.

Chihiro felt part of his eyes cross as he felt his breathing become harsher and harsher. _“Conscious.”_ Celeste’s reprimand was swift, even going as so far as to slap the teen she was deepthroating on the cheek, causing a visible wince from the young boy. With one free hand, Celeste played with her left breast, giving a pleased gasp as she continued to throatfuck the young boy.

Chihiro felt his erection grow harder and harder underneath the chastity cage, his eyes crossing once more – prompting a even _harsher_ rebuke from the dominant teen. **_“Focus!”_** It seemed like an eternity more of her giving ministrations to Chihiro’s mouth and Celestia’s left breast, but as soon as she felt a notable, pre-orgasm moistness down herself, Celestia sighed in relief, and promptly removed her thick strap-on from Chihiro’s abused mouth.

The string of saliva connecting Chihiro’s tongue from the silicone cock was massive, to say the least. But it was an oddly cathartic image. Chihiro coughed up in response, whimpering loudly as he felt tremors from the vibrating eggs giving pleasure that makes the cage tighter and tighter. He wanted this, _not like this,_ oh _God_ did he want it _so bad._

“I’ll give you a second to recompose yourself before I continue, you sissy.” And so Celestia did. Giving her subject a moment or two to cough and breathe in raggedly, Chihiro soon found herself back in the same state she was in moments ago, only with double the horniness. Tears pricked at his eyes as he felt a deep, throbbing _pain_ in his lower nether regions, screaming out for release. And Celestia knew this. Oh, she knew this all too well, given the frantic, pleading eyes darting from the back of Chihiro’s head into Celestia’s own.

Giving a small, regal laugh, she rolled her eyes. “Oh, fine. I suppose you've earned it.” Hopping back onto the bed, she did so not before waving a small, familiar key in front of Chihiro. The Ultimate Programmer _squealed_ in response, his expression begging for sexual contact. “Now, before I release you of your prison…” She gave her warning firmly, slipping the key into the tiny lock that made up Chihiro’s chastity cage. “I hope that you won’t cum so soon, hmm? It would be such a shame if I didn’t get to savor every inch of that delicious expression of yours.~”

She said that, removing the cage at last. Chihiro gave a _loud_ moan in response, tears flowing like waterworks as his tiny cock sprung forth like a spring. It was visibly swollen from days’ worth of denial; beads of precum were oozing at the tip, tiny veins popping up on a tiny shaft… Celestia knew she had to act fast, lest she miss out on the fun. She knew for a fact how easy it was to get Chihiro to orgasm.

Moving over to the other end of the room, she placed forth a mirror that shone a reflection back onto Chihiro, giving a full vision to the young boy of just how much of a fucking _mess_ he was. Sweaty hair, tear-swollen eyes, puffy cheeks… it was clear that this was _the_ face of desperation, and Celestia was certainly not going to take the time to milk Chihiro’s pleasure for all its worth.

Returning back to the young boy’s backside, she hopped on the bed right behind him. She – just like at the beginning of the session – raked her nails across Chihiro’s back, before slapping and kneading his supple ass. This, predictably, had the effect of eliciting a loud _squeal_ from the young boy, before devolving into more sobs. He knew perfectly what was going to happen, and oh _God,_ did he want it. Wiggling his ass forward, he made a unmistakable gesture of what the diminutive programmer needed at this moment. Celestia giggled.

“You’ve been a good little girl, Chihiro-chan… and I assure you, your reward’s coming. But first…” Proceeding to take the bottle of lube she’s been holding dormant for some time, she squeezed a generous wallop onto the palm of her hand, proceeding to coat all the way up to her wrist in the generous substance. “Now, try not to clench, okay? This is a necessary step, Chihiro-chan.~”

Chihiro understanding whine of disapproval was quickly replaced with a sharp _squeal,_ especially upon feeling two, lube-slick fingers slide into his anus and begin stretching around. Chihiro _moaned_ loudly, tears streaming down his face as he felt an unquenchable desire to cum at this moment; his cock was virtually standing at full mast, dripping obscenely. _“Plhuggghgnnngnh! Phlgeash hlef mhee khuum…!”_

 _“Patience!_ Do I _need_ to lock you up again?” That threat caused Chihiro to whimper profusely, a sound once again replaced with wide eyes and a loud _wail,_ what with a third finger being introduced. “This is a necessary step, you whore! How many times do I have to tell you?!”

_“S-Shohrrreeeeee…”_

It seemed like an eternity to Chihiro, but the young boy’s anus was well and truly stretched out and gaping by the time Celestia finished. As the fingers left him, Chihiro gave a _very_ needy whine and squeal, ready to break at any moment from not having the orgasm he craved _so much._ And Celeste, as per usual, knew this all too well about the love of his life. She was even giving another generous wallop of lube onto her phallus before positioning herself over Chihiro’s gaping hole. She spent a good moment leaning over, pecking the horny young boy over the cheek.

“Chihiro-chan… you’ve been a good girl. I’m proud of you.” Suckling a little mark on his cheek, Chihiro _whined_ in response. “And you are about to get the reward you crave.~”

Celestia was many things in her mind – most of them negative. A liar, a cheat, a con-artist. But she, as she learned, was never any of those things to the people she cares about. So it goes without saying she’s a woman of her word, even here… something she demonstrated immediately by sliding the mammoth cock inside of Chihiro’s gaping anus, just as promised.

Chihiro’s eyes shot up as he _screamed,_ and Celestia couldn’t think of a gag on Earth that could muffle the subsequent, _loud_ moaning hum of pleasure. Tears finally broke like waterdams, eyes crossed, and with every slow, gentle push inside the gaping boy’s anus, Chihiro gently pushed back, to the extent his strappado would allow such. He was well and truly in nirvana at this moment.

“You’re such a good little whore, Chihiro-chan…~” Celeste cooed, feeling an imminent upbuild of arousal within her. “So kind, sweet, earnest… you would make a good breeding station one of these days, sweetheart. But as for now…” A leaning in, and red-hot whisper. “You. Belong. _To me.”_ With each timed word, Celestia thumped in, eliciting a squeal from Chihiro. “And nothing will change that for a _long,_ long time. You would do well to remember that, you cute, little cock-whore!”

The pacing up within Celestia’s thrusts were hardly subtle. It always started tortuously slow for what would undoubtedly be a few minutes, if not tens of minutes. But it would increase nonetheless; with every gentle push, Chihiro felt his mind blank as it increased a push faster, a ministration quicker. What was once a small push forward increased in rapidity, and before long, even _more_ pushes than that.

It was not long before Celestia’s gentle probing involved into something more vicious: thrusting. And she wanted to milk every reaction from her burying herself six-inches deep into the young boy. “Look at yourself! Do you even see yourself in the mirror right now?!” Celestia grinned, taking Chihiro’s moans with an air of pride. “You’re like a dolled-up little _skank_ _,_ right now! You’re just so cute the way your eyes roll back and you squeal like the girl you are!”

As Celestia said that wjth an unsubtle air of violence, she finally picked up the pace, feeling as though she stretched out Chihiro’s anus enough. Thrusting became _pounding,_ and in rapid succession no less. Chihiro _squealed_ out as he felt his stomach do knots from what _feels_ like Celestia’s cock reaching that far, the irrepressible desire for orgasm being a constant on his mind. Humming gave way to loud, rapid-succession wailing, constantly interrupted in tempo by the feeling of Celestia’s strap-on ramming into his prostate. His eyes crossed, his cock throbbed, and _he couldn’t take it anymore._

 _“Phleasssssssssssh! PLFNNAAAAGH…!~”_ Chihiro squealed, eyes wide and rolling to the back of his eyes.. _“Phleff mehgh mheh khumm! PLEAFGNNNGH…!~”_

“Oh? Is that what the adorable little slut wants?” Celestia inquired, coy as ever; she wasn’t showing it, but she was virtually ready to orgasm herself, the straps granting her incredible pleasure.

_“HYESH! **PHLEAFH…!”**_

After what felt like an eternity of gagged begging and Celestia thrusting deep into the young boy, Celestia finally felt ready to begin, feeling the onset of an orgasm come. Giving a ragged, happy sigh, she continued to let the straps rub against her as she muttered what Chihiro wanted to hear for what seemed like _forever:_

“You may cum now, darling.”

Chihiro’s orgasm was swift after that. Giving a loud _squeal_ as his eyes rolled to the very back of his head, his cock erupted into several spurts of white ribbons staining the bedsheets. As the aftershock from what _had_ to have been the single best orgasm of his life washed over him like a tidal wave, Celestia softly whinnied as she felt her hips buck from her own orgasm; fluids rushed out of her entrance as she herself rode her orgasm.

Both were exhausted, and a few more moments were spent probing. But Celestia was _done._ She was spent, at least for now. And Chihiro – for now, at least – had to have been similarly satisfied. Gently pulling out of Chihiro’s now-gaping anus with a satisfying _plop,_ Celestia got of the bed and stumbled to the front of Chihiro. She then proceeded to undo the gag, letting the exhausted programmer _heave_ in breaths.

“Well? How was it?” Celestia smirked cheekily.

“T-That was – “ Chihiro _whined_ loudly. “I d-don’t have words for it – I… uaaaaah…”

Chihiro felt tears roll down his cheeks from the pure _desire_ pent up from him. Celestia, meanwhile, cracked a small smile. “Oh, _mon cherie…_ what am I to do with you?”

That wasn’t a mean question, not in the slightest. It was instead Celeste dropping her thick accent around the person she’s only comfortable with showing Taeko Yasuhiro – Chihiro. The person who pulled her out of her endless night terrors and gave her warmth, _happiness._ And she made those feelings known by pressing her lips onto Chihiro’s.

Chihiro was definitely surprised by the taste of cherry lipstick on her mouth, but he was hardly complaining. Softly moaning as he surrendered his mouth to Celestia’s invasive tongue, the Ultimate Gambler cupped his cheeks as she deepened the kiss, seeking to get every inch out of Chihiro’s delicious mouth. This was her eternal reward, after all, and she was planning to enjoy it while she could. Chihiro, understandably, gave another happy while at this ministration.

This, in short terms, was the kiss of a couple that _loved_ each other.

Breaking apart in a string of saliva, Celestia gave a kiss to the younger teen before smiling generously. “Well? You feeling satisfied?”

Chihiro stammered and turned red, but seemingly mustered his best, most ingenue smile. “Y-Yeah… th-thank you, Taeko… y-you’re so nice...”

Even now, Celestia _wasn’t_ used to people calling her by her real name. Turning away, she turned beet red as she herself stammered. “W-Well, you know this all started out of mutual arrangements on our end! N-Nothing else to that much, is there…?”

“Nnnnh… so sleepy…”

“…hm?” Celestia blinked. “Chihiro? Are you...?”

It took a moment to realize that Chihiro, having ridden his orgasm to the fullest, fell asleep. While still bound. Truthfully, the way the unfit young boy slept was _adorable._

Celestia gave a soft, sweet smile as a result – the kind of smile that was one-of-a-kind on her. “Oh, _you.”_

* * *

Removing Chihiro from his bondage was one thing, but getting him cleaned up after his orgasm was another. But it wasn’t long before Celestia let him sleep in his pajamas, motioning out to the room. She wasn’t going to let Chihiro _sleep_ here, but hey. At least for the time he was situated here.

As she was ready to turn off the lights, she smiled gently. It wasn’t at all forced; seeing Chihiro gently snooze away like that made her _happy._ And it gave her one thing she’s been missing for what seemed like forever. Something she was deprived of for so long from her family before she rediscovered it at this selfless young boy’s hand.

Hope. Nothing but pure hope.

“Au revoir,” Celestia said as she flicked the light switch off. “mon précieux fleur d'iris blanche.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Goodbye, my precious white iris flower."


End file.
